Home
by Eternal Destiny 304
Summary: SPOILER for season 5 finale. I'm joining the mass movement of writing a post-finale fic! The first chapter is an altered last scene of the finale, the second chapter is their correspondence, and the final chapter is their reunion. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I know this is not original, but it was therapeutic to write. I changed the last scene of the season 5 finale, taking it in a slightly different direction. This will be a three part story and should be finished tonight or tomorrow. It's short and it's fluffy, but I hope you like it! Oh, and keep in mind the scene between Brennan and Hodgins when she told him what Booth had taught her about excessive advice being an indicator of love. **

**I have great hopes for season six! They'd better make good use of this storyline they've set up for my favorite television couple. **

**Please read and review! Your feedback is what keeps me inspired. Speaking of inspired, those of who who are reading my other story, "Don't Worry, I've Got You) expect an update soon - I just had to get this out of my system first. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Please don't be a hero. Please, just don't be… you." She looked up at him, her eyes locked on his as he moved closer to her. The possibilities ran through her mind. Maybe he'd kiss her. Maybe she'd let him. Maybe he'd wrap her up in his strong arms and hold her until she felt like she was making the right decision again. Whatever he did, she only knew she wanted to be touching him, as much of him as possible.

Looking down, he reached for her hand and she gave it to him even as a wave of disappointment washed over her. Still his hand was warm, strong, comforting and the way he ran this thumb over hers made her feel irrationally good and special.

"Bones, are you asking me to come back for you?" He asked softly, his eyes moving back to hers.

"Of course I am." She said, amazed that he even had to ask. "You have to come back, Booth."

"No." He said, shaking his head. "I didn't ask if you wanted me to come back to you, I asked if you wanted me to come back for you." He pressed her fingers and stared down at her. "Do you see the difference?"

"No." She said, confused by his words and the intensity of his gaze.

"Think about it." He said, looking down. "And when you figure it out, write to me and tell me your answer."

"Booth…" She began to protest, but he looked back up at her, shaking his head.

"Bones, you have to go and I have to get back. Let's not spend the last thirty seconds debating, ok?" He smiled and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I'm going to miss you."

She closed her eyes, leaning in to his hand as it lingered on her cheek. "I will miss you too." She confessed. "Will you write to me?"

He gave her a sad look and shook his head. "Not until you write to me and tell me your answer to that question."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was determined so she nodded. "Alright. I'll think quickly."

He tried for a chuckle. "Do you ever think any other way?"

"Booth, there's something I want to say to you, but I don't know if I should." She confessed, her fingers nervously kneading his. "I'm not sure what your reaction will be."

"Hey, Bones, you know you can tell me anything." He assured her. "Always."

She nodded and brought her eyes to his, hesitating. "You should make sure to maintain a healthy diet while you're in Afghanistan. The food there can be lacking in nutritional quality so you should supplement. Also, there are several diseases that you could pick up while there. If you feel ill you should ask the doctors immediately, especially if you have symptoms such as a skin rash or…"

"Bones." He cut her off. "What are you talking about? This is what you wanted to tell me?"

"In a way." She said, taking a deep breath. "Maybe you should think about it. And write me when you figure it out."

"I don't understand." He confessed.

"Just think about it." She said, offering a small smile. "Booth, I have to go. I'll miss my flight."

"I know." He said, looking down at their hands. "Please be safe, Temperance." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Come back. Meet me where we talked about. One year. Ok?"

"I'll be there." She promised. On an impulse she reached up and kissed his cheek, relishing the feel of the slightly rough skin against her lips. "Goodbye Booth." She said, giving him one last long look.

"See ya, Bones." He said, relinquishing her hand.

She turned and walked away from him and he did the same. She couldn't help but feel as though he was taking part of her with him. Part of her was walking away and staying with him.

He turned and looked back at her and she did the same. Their eyes connected one last time and then they both turned again, going their separate ways for a year. Already counting down the days until they'd be together again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Thanks for reading! Next part is their letters to each other - just one each. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the response to the first part of this! I hope you enjoy their letters to each other. =) Please continue to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters. **

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dear Booth,

I do not have much time to write. The dig is progressing better than our expectations and my days are filled with charting and examinations and writing. Booth, this opportunity is phenomenal. As much as I dreaded being apart from you, I am convinced that this is where I need to be right now. I wish you could see what we're doing, but I know you would not understand. You will simply have to trust me that this discovery will change the course of science and history.

Despite how occupied my work keeps me, I check the newspapers every day for news on the troops. I know it is unlikely that there will be information about you specifically since you are only training, but reading about what is happening where you are still helps me to remain calm. It may be a delusion, but I feel that if there is no news of you in the paper then that at least means you are safe. Please be safe, Booth.

That leads me to my reason for writing. I have been thinking about our last conversation in the airport and the question that you gave me to think about. You insisted that there was a difference between me wanting you to come back to me and wanting you to come back for me. I have to confess that most of the last four months I have only been able to come to the conclusion that the question is one I'll never be able to figure out without your help in explaining the nuances of language.

Recently though, I have befriended Daisy. She has provided a consistent, if slightly frustrating, presence here and I find that I am not always as irritated by her as I previously was. Her passion for anthropology is something we can bond over as well. In a weak moment I presented the question to her and she seemed to understand immediately. She says that you're asking me if I just want you to come back safely because I wouldn't want you to get hurt and because I want to work with you again on a professional level. Or if I want you to come back for me, personally and intimately.

If that is your question, Booth, then I think you must already know the answer. I know that I am not very good at expressing myself, but I would hope that you know that it has always been personal between us. I want you to come back safely because I don't ever want to discover what my life would be without you. You are the one person in my life who has never let me down, who understands me completely, who supports me consistently, who guides me flawlessly.

That thought scares me. It scared me so much that it made it all that much easier to decide to come on this trip. I thought that perhaps time apart from you would help to ease the strength of what I feel for you. But it hasn't, Booth.

Which leads me to my question for you. Have you figured out what I was telling you at the airport?

I miss you and think of you very often. Are you well? Are you succeeding in your training exercise? I wish that I could observe your work there. I'm sure it is a fascinating study in human interactions.

I look forward to hearing from you. I have missed our talks very much.

- Bones

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bones,

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write to you. Being in the middle of a war zone isn't really a guarantee that things like getting mail in and out will be a priority. I only just got your letter yesterday and it kills me to know you wrote it two months ago and you've just been waiting for me to answer. We haven't been able to get mail in or out since I got here.

I'm fine. My work keeps me behind the lines, away from the worst of the action. We occasionally have some bombing and we had one attempt at an infiltration, but we're prepared Bones. We're good at what we do. Try not to worry too much. You've got a universe-changing dig thingy to focus on!

I'm so proud of you. You may not find much about me in the papers, but there's plenty about you. I read every article about the work you're doing and I even clipped the picture of you bending over your work table. Oh, and the one of you and some other guy holding up one of your finds. They're here in the barracks, and all the guys agree that you're beautiful, by the way. I'm thinking of hiding the pictures for my eyes only actually. You're going to find something amazing, Bones. I know you will. You always do.

I'm glad you figured out my question, even if you did cheat and ask Daisy. (I'm teasing, Bones, relax) But I'm even more glad of what your answer was. You're right. It's always been personal. From the moment I saw you its been personal. I'm coming back for you. Always for you. I don't want a life without you in it either.

I realized what you were telling me at the airport about ten minutes after your plane took off and I've spent the last six months hardly daring to believe that you actually meant what I thought you did. I remember that night. Max had come over and he was angry because you didn't have an alarm system in your apartment. He spent half an hour lecturing you about it and giving you all this information on the best alarm systems. You were so aggravated by the end of it that I had to keep my arm around you so that I could squeeze your shoulder every time you started to react. He finally left and you asked me what gave him the right to act that way so I spent the thirty minutes explaining why giving excessive advice shows someone that you love them.

Is that really what you wanted me to know? That you love me? How do you love me, Bones? Like you love Russ or Angela? Or like I love you?

Don't act so surprised. You know it's still true. I love you more this minute than I did the first time I told you. I won't lie. I hoped that the distance would ease the feeling too because I didn't think you returned them. But now… I need to know, Bones. What does this mean for us?

I miss you every day. But we're half-way through. In six months I'll meet you by the coffee cart and we'll pick up where we left off. Everything will be the same and everything will be different. I can't wait to see you.

I have to go to sleep now. We have an early morning. I can't promise that I'll get your next letter, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't write one if you can. I love you, Bones. Always.

Still Yours,

Booth

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Don't forget to leave a review! It only takes a second and it makes my day! =) Next chapter: Reunion!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, here's the third part. All in one day! Whew! I hope you enjoy their reunion.**

**One of my lovely reviewers, Lady-Josie, who always takes the time to leave me a note (thank you, thank you!) asked if I planned to write my own version of season six. I'm curious as to whether anyone else would also be interested in a story like that. If so, would you like it to begin where this story leaves off or would you like it if it was based off of the actual finale? Personally, I'm leaning towards the second option, but I'd love to know what you think. Leave me a review and let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters. **

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His nerves were wearing thin as his cab driver made his way through the traffic towards the spot he hoped she'd be waiting in. He hadn't heard from her again. Just that one, precious, well-worn letter that was in its place in his jacket pocket.

The driver came to a stop, waiting as the car in front of him tried to make a left hand turn. Booth groaned and dragged his hand over his face. "Can you not go around him?" He demanded.

The cab driver glanced back at him. "You're in a hurry, huh?"

"Yes." Booth said, his tone clipped. "Someone is waiting for me. And I've been waiting for her. For six years. So yeah, I'm in a hurry."

The car in front of them turned and the cab driver started forward with a renewed aggression that Booth appreciated. He watched out the window as he drew closer and closer to their spot. Their bench, their coffee cart. Their relationship.

The cab driver came to stop at a red light, and Booth could see the mall from where he was. Suddenly out of patience, he grabbed his wallet and tossed some money at the driver. "I'm leaving my luggage in here. Keep driving to the location I gave you. I'm going to cut across." Without waiting for an answer, he bolted from the car and navigated his way across the crowded street, heading for the coffee cart he could see in the distance.

As he got closer, his eyes darted around for her. Tall, slender, brunette, beautiful. He could see the picture of her in his mind, just like he'd seen her every night while he'd been away.

And there she was. Suddenly, like a vision appearing, he saw her standing a few feet away from the cart, facing him but not looking in his direction. Her hair was different. More modern, with blunt bangs that brought out her features. Her skin was more tan, but still delicately beautiful. She was even thinner than before and her eyes stood out in her narrowed face. She took his breath away.

Starting towards her, he kept his eyes trained on her face. Then, as though she could feel him near, she turned her head, her eyes falling on him. He saw the recognition and – yes – the joy in her eyes as her face broke into a smile.

Dropping her bag, she walked quickly towards him and he picked up his pace to match hers. Then she was running, her hair flying in the wind and he came to a stop, holding his arms out for her, waiting for her to collide into them, which she did at full force.

His arms closed around her, steadying them both as he pressed her to his chest, lifting her off of her feet. He wanted her closer, he wanted more of her, all of her, all at once. Pressing his face into her hair, he breathed in the scent of her that was so familiar, and yet tinged now with a hint of the exotic. She was holding him so tightly, her thin arms woven around his neck.

"Bones, I can't believe you're here." He said, setting her back down on the ground, but keeping his arms around her.

"I said I would be." She said, pulling back just enough to look at him. "Didn't you believe me?"

"Of course." He said, bringing a hand up to touch her face. "I just mean, I can't believe I'm finally seeing you again. I've wished for it for so long, and here you are. And man are you gorgeous. How did you get so beautiful? Look at your hair." He touched the ends of it. "It looks so good on you."

"Thank you." She said, making no attempt to move away from him. "I thought you would like it." He grinned and hugged her again, holding her close.

"You look different as well." She said, when he eased his hold on her once more. "I don't know how to describe it." She said, touching his face. "But you're still as symmetrical as ever. And I've missed your eyes."

He laughed. "They've missed you."

"That's impossible." She said and he laughed again.

"I'm so glad that hasn't changed. I can't wait for you to correct me constantly again." He teased her, running his finger along her jawline almost absently. His hands couldn't stop touching her.

"I didn't write you a second letter." She said somewhat abruptly.

"Oh." He wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I didn't know if you didn't write it or if I just didn't get it."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't write you one. I didn't want to have the conversation we were having through letters, Booth. Not when it was so important."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "When do you want to have that conversation?" He had to ask.

"In two minutes." She said simply.

"Two minutes?" He asked, confused.

Her only answer was to reach one of her hands up and let her fingers run through the back of his short hair. His world slowed to slow motion as she leaned towards him, closing her eyes. Their lips touched and he was drowning. Drowning in a world of passion and lust and love that swirled together leaving him stunned.

Eagerly, he responded to her kiss, jerking her close and angling his mouth over hers to intensify their connection. Her tongue danced out of her mouth and into his and he felt his heart stutter uncontrollably. His hands were in her hair and pressing against her back as he sank into her, deeper and deeper.

When her two minutes had passed she slowed the movement of her lips, gently drawing away from him and looking up into his eyes. "I love you in every way. I thought I could choose not to because all of my life I've decided what to feel about everything. And I thought it would be easier not to love you, because I don't really know how to." She kissed him again, long and soft, smiling up at him when she drew away. "As illogical as it sounds, I had to learn I had no choice but to love you before I could make the decision that I wanted to love you."

"Bones." He said softly. "Nothing I could say right now would even compare to that." He told her, smiling and running his hands over her arms. "I think I would have fought in Afghanistan for five, ten years just to get a chance to hear you say those words."

"But you won't go back, will you?" She asked, jerking her eyes back to his.

"No." He assured her quickly. "No, I'm not going back, baby. I love you too much to leave you again." He smiled and drew her into his arms. "I love you too much."

Standing still, they held each other for several long moments, his hands stroking her back and her hair, her head nestled into his neck. He breathed in the scent of her and relearned the feel of her body against his.

She seemed content to stay exactly where she was, but he finally drew away, kissing her hair and her cheek and her lips as he did so. "Come on." He said, taking her hand. "I want to hear about everything and I want to unpack and eat and sit on something that doesn't dig into my back."

"Oh, your back." She stopped him in his tracks. "Did your time in the army make it worse?"

"Nah, it's alright." He said, sliding his arm around her waist. "Too bad, huh? I always liked it when you had to crack it for me."

"No, I think you're remembering incorrectly. You always complained when I offered to adjust it for you." She reminded him as he picked up her luggage.

He grinned at her. "That was just so you didn't know how much I liked it." He confessed. "What's not to like about a beautiful, sexy woman wrapping her arms around me and pressing me against her?"

"You think I'm sexy?" She asked, smiling up at him.

He gave her a look and set her luggage down, reaching out and hauling her against him. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her as thoroughly as he knew how, letting his hands wander over her hips, her waist, and her back. "Does that answer your question?" He asked when he released her.

She stared up at him, nodding. "How about Chinese at my place?" She asked, her hand still lingering on his chest.

"How about we skip the Chinese?" He suggested, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

"I' m not hungry." She said, moving closer to him.

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her once more before picking her luggage back up. "That's our cab."

She hooked her hand through his arm and walked towards the waiting cab with him. As he held the door open for her, she looked up at him. "I'm glad we're home, Booth."

"You are my home, Bones." He told her. "You."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Don't forget to leave me a review and your opinion on the season six story! Thanks for sticking with me and reading this. I love writing Bones for you all! =)**


End file.
